Center Shall Rise
by dazziP
Summary: After IOTH. Jarod finds out what the PTB did to Miss Parker and what that means to everything he has learned so far.
1. Nightmares again

Disclaimer: The proceeding has characters, themes, and phrases borrowed from the television program "The Pretender." I am not using them to make money, I only want to share what I wanted them to play after IOTH. Obviously they don't have half the brain they 'pretendet' to have not continuing the shindig. Don't sue me for my opinion cause there is nothin there but my very rich phantasies. So let's right head in.

----

"I've read the scrolls, Angel, and I'm returning them to the sea. It's the only way to stop the Parker-Madness. The madness that started the Centre."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was she dreaming?

"What?" With her face an only mask of disbelieve.

"The scrolls are real. So is the pain they enflicted especially on your mother. I know that now and it is time to fulfill her wish and send it where it belongs." He stated on. She couldn't move or say anything as if her feet were tied to the floor or someone had paralized her.

"It controlled our family too long." With a gesture he went on. "Hang on to something, Angel. You can't come with me, not this time.

One thought came to her mind. "Daddy, are you just gonne leave me here to die?" She felt panic rising and if her heart would beat any faster it all could end right now in an heart attack.

"No no, you'll be alright." He points to the casket that hold the scrolls. "It's not how they say it ends." He turns to leave the plane. "Wait! Dad! I have to know!" she pleads. He looks at her. "Are you - my real father?" He still looks at her as if he considers leaving without answering that question. But he knows, he cant't do that. "I love you as my daughter, that's all that counts." He seems not being satisfied with his answer. "Don't be sad. The new Parker legacy begins with you. God be with you, Angel." Mr Parker turns around. "Wait!" He jumps. She screams.

The screem clangs in the silence of the night. Miss Parkers damp slim body pants heavily. And with every new gasp her mind comes more into reality. She finds herself no longer in that dangerously fast descending plane. It was again one of those bad dreams. She shudders about some remaining images. Herself in that plane and her father ready to jump, leaving her. _The new Parker legacy ... starts with you._ His last words still echo in her head.

There would be no more sleep tonight. She knew from the other nights where she had tried to, so she could as well get up and start on her morning routine. A quick glance at the clock on the nightstand revealed the lack of sleep. 4:30 in the morning. With a heavy sigh she lifted her body.

She felt weakness crawling up her knees and every further step she took made her view more blurry. Instantly the tall brunette reminded herself why she definitely should stay in the warmth of her bed. Three weeks ago she had her second ulcer surgery within the last year and although she had been back at work again, she didn't regained her full strength back yet. Only the bed wasn't a good choice as those bad memories would reappear, haunting her dreams. With another heavy sigh Miss Parker slowly made her way down to the the livingroom and sneaked onto the sofa. She pulled the comforter up to her chin and awaitened the time that would make her pain disappear. Awake, until the first sunlight would remind her that not all the darkness was meant to stay.


	2. Jarod's Call

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Sorry that it's so short and thank you for your encouraging reviews.

Chapter 2 - Jarod's call

"Hello Jarod, how are you?" The old man answered the phone. He wouldn't give his protégé the chance to tell him why he called "I think we need your help", he stated. "I think something is not right with Miss Parker and she doesn't want to talk to me. Something happened, Jarod."

There was silence on Sydneys end while he listened to the Pretender. "Oh no Jarod, nothing like that." Sydney told him about Miss Parkers second breakdown and that she had had her second ulcer surgery, only this time in the infirmery of the Centre, in addition to the fight she had with Lyle, her twin brother, when she showed up at work after her two weeks recovery.

It had been a real bad fight that had ended in a broken jaw and a hysterical yelling Miss Parker. The broken jaw was not on her side and they had her sedated so that the sweepers that came to help Lyle, could force her away from him.

They brought her home and made sure that she understood that she wasn't welcome at the Centre for at least another two weeks. "Please see if you can do something for her." Sydney asked his former student. "She wouldn't talk to me, maybe she talks to you." And after a while "Thank you, Jarod." Sidney put the phone back to the cradle and exhaled a weary sigh as some of the tension released.


	3. Early Bird

A/N: Thank you for your kind reviews. Here we go:

---- Chapter 3 - early bird

After another restless night, Miss Parker decided that it was time to start the day early. The sun wasn't up yet but it was also not dark outside anymore.

This time there had been no bad dreams, thanks to the half bottle of scotch that she regretted in an instant. The throbbing pain in her head could have killed, if it had not been Miss Parker. She wrapped her sore body into her bathrobe and suddenly stood still in mid-stride. She heard a noise from downstairs. Someone was inside her house.

Quickly, like an automated move, she went back to her bed, grabbed the gun from the nightstand and silently unlocked it. The hangover long forgotten, focusing only on her senses, she heard that sound again. It came from the livingroom - or the kitchen - she wasn't sure.

Slowly, she made her way downstairs cautiously aware of not giving any hints of her approach. That sound again. This time she was sure someone WAS inside the house and he made the bad mistake to let her know that he was right there in the kitchen. She held her breath as she stood at the doorframe and listened into the room. The gun ready to shoot pressed against her upper body. "Freeze!" She jumped into to the kitchen, punched the lightswitch, ready to shoot aimed at anyone that should not be there.

It took Miss Parker one second to adjust to the sudden brightness and another one considering wether she should really send bullets through that body who belonged to those startled brown eyes.

"Don't shoot Miss Parker." As she fully realized who stood right infront of her in the kitchen, she tossed away the new upcoming thoughts considering again the bullets that could fit his ass.

"What are you doing here, labrat?" she gnarled.

"Oh, I just wanted to check on you and as I didn't wanna wake you, I thought I make us some coffee until you rise and shine." She glared angrily at him.

A dangerous sparkle in her eyes. "I can watch out for myself, now - LEAVE! I mean it wonderboy. Go where ever you came from or I will make use of my gun and shoot where it will hurt you most. I don't need you wandering around my house. I don't want you here. Can't you just leave me al-"

A heavy feeling layed thick on her heart. Her face went pale.

"Miss Parker" Jarod stepped forward into her direction, a worried frown on his face. "What is wrong?"

For a moment she couldn't decide what it was, but then the feeling went down to her stomach. She gulped, then she noticed the first signs of what was about to come as all her body fluids started evily accumulating in her mouth.

She dropped the gun and rushed to the master bathroom. Jarod followed her and instantly knew he would never forget what he was about to see now: A vomiting Miss Parker who selfishly hugged the porcelain. He abandoned himself to an impulse and hurried to her side ignoring the fact that she aimed a gun at his head just a few moments before. Comforting her, he made sure her long brunette hair would not be in harms way.

When the heaving finally stopped he reached over and handed her a glass of water.

"Easy Miss Parker" he gently led her to the couch, made her sit down and stuffed some pillows behind her back. Breathing heavily, her chest still aggrivated from this embarrassing experience she followed his advice reluctantly, settled down and closed her eyes.

Jarod let his eyes travel over the curves of her body in, which he now realized, this nothing of a silk bathrobe and those long, long bare legs - thoughts revealing his not yet conceded affection towards her.

"What are you doing here?" pressing the matter of his presence she pulled him back into reality.

His consciousness creeping up, he realized that he shouldn't take advantage of her situation.

"As I said. I just wanted to check on you", he shrugged. "Now it seems that it was right to come."

She opened her eyes and looked up at the Pretender right next to her. "I can care for myself Pez-Head."

"Oh I can see that."

Just to prove her stubborness she made an effort to sit up.

"Duh..." was all she could manage before her stomache pushed her back into the cushions. Her face went pale again and she feared that she had to relive recent incidents. After some deep breathing some color came back. "Miss Parker!" Jarod made one step in her direction but she held her hand up to not letting him coming closer so he stayed in his place. "You're lucky I don't have my gun right now." She glared.

"I don't think it would be much use to you anyway." He smiled at her. "And I'm glad that I don't have to fear for my wellbeing, but I am really worried about your state of health. Something is not right with you. Did you see a doctor?"

"It sure as hell is none of your damn business." Her eyes went cold again. "As I said it before; I'm fine and I don't want you to care. So leave."

He sighed. "Well Miss Parker, as you know it is always my intention to make it my business when someone needs to be cared of. So tell me, what did the doctor say?"

He left no room for a no, which made her feel cornered and that made her even more defensive. As she wanted to push him away again she stopped herself to think. Doubts coming to her mind. Maybe he was right? She didn't know what she should think of her physical condition, something definetely was wrong. But what? Jarod was the only one who had seen her in this condition. Why not let him help her find out? She looked up at him. "I'm fine." She almost whispered. Jarod shot her a questioning look. "He said I'm fine."

"Either this was not a good doctor or he wasn't at all." The pretender stated. "What was his name?"

She thought for a moment. "Doctor McFadden at the Centre. He told me that I should take it slow for the first couple of weeks but then take business up as usual."

"At the Centre, huh? Then something is wrong as certain as I am standing here." With an angry hiss he turned around and paced through the livingroom thinking. As he stopped he looked at her still anger in his eyes. "Do you have pain?"

She sighed. "Other than a mild headache, barfing around and awkward memories of you watching it, I feel fine."

He took on pacing around. "What?" She demanded. After a few steps more he stood still and went back to her side. "Would it be okay for you if I take a blood sample? There could be something that we... you don't know and I really wouldn't take a chance."

She had to think for a few seconds. Jarod seemed to care, didn't he. But she knew that already. What was it then that made her hesitate? Should she let him be so close to her? Why not let him do this, didn't she also want to know? "Do it." Was her short reply.


End file.
